


Wear the Shoes

by wraithe



Series: Echelonlab Writing Challenges [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Bandom
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithe/pseuds/wraithe





	Wear the Shoes

 

“Ms. Novak, a courier just dropped this off for you.”

Marina looked up from the report she was working on to see her assistant, Curtis, set a small yellow shipping envelope on top of her “In” basket.

“Who is it from?” she inquired.

Curtis shrugged. “I don't know. It was a private courier and there's nothing on the label but your name.”

She waited for him to leave the office before picking up the envelope, turning it over in her hands a few time as she examined it. It was light, almost as if there were nothing inside it. After a moment's contemplation, she finally tore open and upended it, letting the contents spill onto her desk. There was a small white unmarked magnetic stripe card and a folded note held closed by sealing wax and red satin ribbon. Intrigued, she picked up the note, running her fingers over the elaborate design pressed into the dark wax before removing the ribbon and breaking the seal to read the note.

 

Hotel Monteleone

Room 400

7 p.m.

Wear the shoes

 

Marina smiled at the familiar handwriting. She hadn't even known he was in town, their tour didn't start for another month and wouldn't be bringing him nearby this time around. Still, she was missing him terribly and her stomach gave a small flip at the thought of enjoying his company once again. She read the note one more time, tracing the letters he had written with her fingertips, savoring the salacious images that sprang into her mind, memories of the last time they had been together. She didn't need to ask which shoes. She knew. And, surprise visit or not, Marina knew that he knew she would come.

Seven o'clock that evening found her in her favorite figure-hugging little black dress, strolling past the enormous grandfather clock in the lobby of the luxury hotel. Her heels clicked on the marble floor and echoed off the gilded columns that lined the elegant space, and more than a few heads turned her way as she strode confidently past. She tossed her long copper tresses over one shoulder as she boarded the elevator and indicated her desired floor to the attendant. She smiled softly as the youth gave her an appreciative head to toe scan, licking his lips as he took in her well-sculpted body for as long as he dared before engaging the lift.

Once she had been delivered to the appropriate floor she pulled the keycard from her clutch, her thumb running over the smooth surface as she tried to quiet her racing heart. She didn't have room in her life these days for a relationship, not a real one, but he was her favorite lover. The promise of seeing him again so unexpectedly already had her skin tingling in anticipation. She paused in front of his door, straightening her dress and slowing her breathing before inserting the card into its slot. Receiving the corresponding green light she pushed the door open and stepped into the generous suite's parlor.

“Hello?” Marina called out but there didn't seem to be anyone around. She dropped her clutch into the small basket by the door and creased her brow in confusion before spotting a box centered on the ornate dining table, a large scarlet bow tied around it and a note dangling from a string attached to the top. Curiously she approached it, giving it a gentle shake before unfurling the ribbon. Inside she found a red satin blindfold and a pair of handcuffs. With a smile, she picked up the note.

Be Ready.

It was brief but she knew what the request meant, what he would be expecting. She moved to the center of the sitting room and knelt in front of the large sofa, covering her eyes with the length of scarlet fabric before carefully cuffing her hands behind her back. Even that simple act aroused her, and she could feel the gooseflesh forming on her arms and the heat building in her core as she waited for him to arrive. The muted sounds of the French Quarter below filtered softly into the room and in the dark and quiet she found herself slipping into a different state of mind, the rest of the world falling away, the awareness of her own body sharpening. Her breathing slowed and became deeper, the gooseflesh dissolving as her skin began to warm and flush, her tongue passingly slowly over her lips to moisten them. The longer she waited the more her longing for him built. She only saw him when he passed through town, maybe a few times a year, but in those moments she was his completely.

A door opened and closed and as she heard him enter, Marina's focus immediately centered on him. She adjusted her posture, raising her hips and sitting up straight the way she knew he would want her to. She listened to him moving about the room, her anticipation building, wondering what he was doing. He had made no attempt to acknowledge her at all since arriving and it was only fueling the butterflies that filled her stomach.

The sharp sound of dress shoes on the hand scraped hardwood floors surprised her, she was expecting his usual sneakers. He must have been at a formal event or meeting of some sort before this. She lamented the blindfold. She loved to see him dressed so elegantly. Briefly, she considered calling out to him or perhaps making a small sound, clearing her throat, something to grab his attention, but she fought the urges back, waiting patiently, her desire growing by the minute. It wasn't as if he could possibly miss her kneeling there, Marina reminded herself. Her sometimes lover was surely well aware of her presence.

“My beautiful enchantress, how I've missed you.”

Marina felt warm breath at her ear a split second before she heard his velvety voice but she still jumped slightly. She hadn't heard him approach at all and she realized he must have removed his shoes. He touched her gently and she shivered in response, his fingers tracing a line from her cheek to her throat, turning and twisting as they outlined the junction of her slender neck and ivory shoulder. His hands lingered there, circling her neck a few times, no doubt taking in the way she raised her chin in offering, before continuing to her exposed back, bringing out another shiver as he allowed his nails to scrape against the bare skin, his palm finally flattening as he gripped her hip and anchored her in place.

“Hello, Sir,” she greeted him in a breathy whisper as his lips pressed reverently to her exposed throat. He let his tongue follow his fingers' previous path, tracing down to her shoulder where he gave her a soft nip. She smiled at the familiar scrape of his teeth, the small constellation of freckles there was his favorite spot to sample. She inhaled deeply, taking in the rich scent of his cologne, noting the prickle of his beard against her skin and the sound of his own quickened breaths, employing the senses she still had available to her. As he moved behind her and she shifted slightly she could feel the dampness between her legs, her own arousal evident now.

With his hands on her hips, he placed one tiny kiss at the at the back of her neck and she shivered at the warmth of his soft lips. His mouth worked a trail down her spine as his hand mapped the turns of her legs, tugging lightly at the red bows at the back of her heels, very much like the ribbons and bows he had been gifting her all day. He clearly had given those shoes a great deal of thought since the last time he had seen her in them.

Marina let her head fall back almost imperceptibly, a sigh escaping her still parted lips. She felt his hands move to her head in response, gathering her thick auburn hair and moving it aside, leaving even more of her throat exposed. She could feel him adjusting his position behind her, straddling her legs as he moved to his knees, his hand lightly cupping her throat. Her heart sped up at the increased contact, her anticipation building into a thundering drum in her ears. When his lips again returned to her vulnerable neck he pushed forward, his hips coming to rest against her cuffed hands. Marina bit her lip and tried to maintain her focus, but she could feel his burgeoning erection pushing against her open palms and she desperately wanted to take it in her hands and enjoy the sensation of feeling him respond and harden for her. That wasn't the way they played this game, however, and so she waited as patiently as she could, holding her position, whimpering as his hands explored her. They lingered at her breasts, cupping them as he rolled their taut apexes between his thumb and forefingers. As he pinched and tugged a soft moan escaped her and her center kicked up a corresponding throbbing that made her head swim.

“You like that, do you darling?” he purred in her ear. Marina managed a nod, not trusting herself to speak. He chuckled, then nipped at her throat, pulling her back until she was tight against his chest. His hands strayed downward again, leaving her tender peaks and smoothing their way across the tight plane of her abdomen. As he reached her thighs he grasped them abruptly, pulling roughly at them while simultaneously biting down on the tender curve between her neck and shoulder and causing her to gasp and arch into him. His clever fingers were under her dress in an instant, following the trail of moisture to her overheated core. Marina's gaps turned into a wanton moan as he parted her lower lips and his hips moved forward again, his now prominent bulge grinding against her.

Once again one hand wound its way to his favorite spot, grasping her elegant neck just below her chin and pulling her body taut. Her shoulders had begun to burn with the pull and constriction of her restraints and she was dimly aware of an ache in her knees from the solid and unforgiving floor beams. She barely spared a thought to either distraction, however, lost in the pleasure of his attentions. He sucked one earlobe into his mouth as his fingers circled her hardened clit, and Marina whimpered and rolled her hips into his exploring fingers. Every time she rocked back she could feel him there, his hard length resting perfectly between her palms. His teeth once again clamped down, this time right below her ear but the cry that escaped her lips was due to the sudden intrusion of his fingers, plunging into her depths as his palm caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves they had just been stroking. Just when she thought she would come apart he stopped.

She smelled herself on his fingers before she tasted them, their wet sticky tips tracing her lips as he waited for them to part. Reflexively she opened her mouth for him, accepting the sodden digits and swirling her tongue over them to clean them.

“See how good you taste?” he asked, his gravelly voice in her ear causing her heart to race again. She nodded as best she could before he withdrew his fingers, and he gripped her throat again, a little more tightly than before. “I need a taste of that too,” he purred.

With that, the warm press of his body was gone and he seemed to stand up. Marina next felt his hands under her arms, urging her to stand as well. It was difficult to do from the position she was in and without the benefit of her arms, and her legs wobbled on the perch of the satin bowed stilettos before he grasped her and turned her roughly around, pushing her back onto the sofa, her cuffed hands tucked underneath her. The next sensation she was aware of was his hands, which came to rest lightly just above her knees. When he placed a tender kiss on each one she realized he must have come to kneel in front of her and she let her imagination fill in that blank, visualizing him on his knees in the beautiful suite, still in whatever dress clothes he had been wearing, and she smiled.

“I see that,” he chuckled, fingertips weaving and dancing their way up her thighs. “Tell me,” he asked, his fingers catching the sides of her lace panties and tugging them towards him, “do you like having me on my knees for you?”

“Yes Sir,” Marina confirmed, her voice sounding slow and dreamy even to her own ears.

“Would you like to see me?”

“Oh yes Sir,” she replied immediately, not bothering to hide her eagerness. She heard him chuckle again, and he continued pulling her panties down her legs, carefully guiding them past her knees and then pulling her feet loose so as not to disturb her shoes. She waited for him to remove the blindfold but instead she felt him lifting her legs, placing her heels on the edge of the sofa before he hooked his arms around her thighs. He gave her a harsh tug towards him, leaving her perched on the edge of her seat and fully exposed.

“Please?” Marina added, hoping that the simple addition of that word would be enough to convince him to let her look on.

“Soon,” he hummed in response, his lips tracing a feathery trail to her core.

Marina whimpered. She knew what that meant, that more teasing was to follow. She bit her lower lip and let herself fall back, trying not to put too much pressure on her cuffed hands. The metal was biting into her wrists slightly at this angle and her shoulders burned even more than they had when she had been kneeling in wait for him.

His kisses became more intense, catching the tender skin inside her thighs in his teeth before swirling his tongue gently across the stinging flesh. His hands kept her thighs parted widely. She would have held them there for him on her own but she enjoyed the way the pressure compelled her surrender. With a sigh she let her head fall to the side as she felt his warm breath at her center and her hands flexed in anticipation. He blew softly across her dampness and Marina murmured appreciatively. There was the sound of a soft chuckle and then his tongue made contact, tracing the outline of the swollen cleft lightly, teasing her as she had known he would. She could feel that heat from earlier building again, her stomach coiling as her nerves came alive and her desire for him took over.

“Please,” she said again, her voice a raspy whisper that still managed to dominate the quiet room.

“Please what, darling?” he asked, his voice syrupy and low as he changed out his tongue for his finger, the circling of her swollen cleft never stopping. “Is there something that you want.”

Marina grumbled in frustration. He knew that she wasn't good at dirty talk or asking for what she wanted. He seemed determined as ever, however, to draw it out of her. “I...” She fished through her foggy brain for the words she needed, and she could see them there, looming, but she couldn't bring herself to draw them out. She whined and attempted to pull away from him.

“I asked you a question,” he said, a little more forcefully, and when she didn't reply he gave Marina a sharp rap against the inside of her thigh. “What is that you want? Don't be ashamed. Tell me, my lovely enchantress.”

Marina took a deep breath and shouted down the voice in her head that told her she shouldn't be saying these things, shouldn't be letting him see how deep her desire for him ran. “I want....” her voice trembled a bit but she took another deep breath and resumed before her silence earned her another snap of his palm. “I want your mouth on me.”

“On?” He hummed the question as he pressed his lips against the top of her mons.

It took one more deep breath before it spilled out of her. “On my pussy. My clit. I want you to make me cum with that clever tongue of yours.”

“As you wish,” he replied before using his thumbs to pull her lips apart, his tongue making one long stroke up the channel that they revealed. Marina shuddered as her desire kicked up another notch. Her embarrassment was quickly forgotten as he delved into her, his tongue swirling around the most sensitive bits of her. She tried to shift her hips to increase the friction a bit but his grip on her was too strong. Skillfully he worked her, his fingers joining his mouth, curling inside of her and stroking her higher and higher until she would nearly come apart only to have him deny her, letting her cool down before driving her up again. Her whimpers became moans and then pleas and outright cries as the need to cum became stronger and stronger, blotting out everything else and making her eyes sting with tears of frustration. When she thought she had reached her limit he sped up the thrusts of his fingers as he pulled her sensitive clit into his mouth and with a shout she exploded, her body gripping his tightly as waves of powerful euphoria washed over her.

Her intense orgasm left Marina shaking and breathless and when he noticed he asked if she were all right. She was still too lost to the high he had driven her to to answer him however and she felt him shift, his body suddenly in front of her and his fingers untangling the scarlet blindfold that covered her eyes. She blinked as it fell away, adjusting to the light in the room while he smoothed her hair back from her face and tried to calm her.

“Shhh, it's okay, I'm right here,” he hummed, his voice pulling her back from whatever distant place she had found herself in. As he pressed his lips to her cheeks she realized they were damp and she looked at him apologetically. His large blue eyes stared back into her own golden brown ones and Marina felt herself calming almost instantly under their tender but concerned gaze.

“I'm sorry, Jared. I guess I just got a little carried away,” she attempted to explain.

Jared reached behind her again, this time attending to the cuffs at her wrists. Once she was free he pulled her hands to her lap, gently rubbing her aching wrists. “I'm the sorry one. I didn't mean to push you that hard.” He attempted to reassure her, lifting one hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. “Do you need to stop? Are you sure you're okay?”

Marina looked him up and down the way she had wanted to since she realized he might be dressed up. He was in a pale and gauzy champagne silk dress shirt that had had the top half of the buttons opened up. Just enough of his toned chest was revealed to make her mouth water. She knew what was under those clothes. She knew what his body did to her. She was not at all ready to stop.

With a shake of her head, Marina leaned forward, her hands coming to rest lightly on Jared's abdomen. She looked up at him with her lower lip caught behind her teeth, waiting for permission to continue. He gave her a measuring glance and then nodded with a smile, which Marina quickly returned.

Jared's fingers were clever but so were her own and she made short work of his shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it from his torso with an enthusiastic murmur. Her lips pressed reverently at the heated skin of his chest, trailing downward before stopping to swirl at his navel while she unfastened the slacks he had been wearing. They slid easily down his slender hips and once they and his boxers had been dispatched she let her tongue connect with the velvety skin at the base of him.

Jared groaned and slid his fingers into Marina's thick hair, pulling the fiery mane aside to better watch her work. She grabbed one of his thighs to keep from falling forward and flattened her tongue against his sack, slowly drawing it up his returning erection as his breathing quickened. The other hand joined in to aid her work and when her mouth finally slipped over the tip of his thick shaft she was rewarded with a long hiss of pleasure from Jared. Even as she tried to hollow her cheeks and draw him in she could feel the edges of her mouth fighting to turn up with a smile. She loved the sounds he made, especially when she had him like this, rolling against her tongue while her hand worked his shaft. Every vibrato from her throat was answered with a rumbling from him so deep she could feel it when her forehead bumped against his abdomen,. Sometimes she wasn't sure who enjoyed this more.

Marina tilted her head back to look at up him and found him lost in bliss, head thrown back, long lashes fluttering over closed eyes, his lips slightly parted as he panted in pleasure. This shift in angle must have been perceptible, however, for he quickly opened his eyes, catching her gaze with a smirk. Jared bit his lower lip as he grinned down at her and took her hands in his, moving them until she interlocked them behind her head. Slowly he pushed his hips forward, more of his length disappearing into her slick throat as their eyes stayed locked together. When hers began to water he withdrew, letting her catch her breath before he repeated the exercise, daring a little deeper each time until he felt she had taken all she could. With a moan he stepped away, leaving one hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“Come on darling, let's get you out of that dress,” he told her as he pulled her to her feet. It had become bunched around her torso, no longer the elegant adornment it had started out as. Jared quickly helped her remove it, turning her so that she was facing away from him, naked except for the scarlet bowed shoes he had requested. With a gentle nudge to the inside of her calves, he signaled to her to reposition herself, her feet farther apart as he bent her forward. She was fully on display now for him, and he sighed in appreciation before pressing himself against her.

Marina gripped the back of the elegantly upholstered sofa, her lips trembling ever so slightly as Jared's hands brushed across her shoulders. She could feel his arousal nestled against the cleft of her behind as he leaned over her and the desire to have him inside her was nearly overwhelming. He still seemed to be in no hurry, however, running his lightly calloused fingers over the smooth skin at her sides, his nails scraping across the taut skin of her stomach.

“Please, no more teasing,” she begged,, wiggling her ass against him in an effort to torment him the way she was being tormented. Jared chuckled and gave one of the firm globes a playful swat in response.

“I don't know, darling, are you sure you're ready for me?” he asked as his hands resumed their voyage,

“Yes, please....” Marina whined.

In response his hand dipped between her legs, fingertips lightly brushing against the wetness there. He murmured his approval at the state she was in before plunging two fingers into her, lightly stretching her but straining her patience. Her eyes closed and her head dropped forward as she tightened her grip on the cushion in front of her.

“Oh yes,” he murmured, his lips pressing into her back as he trailed a fresh series of kisses down her spine. “I think that will do quite nicely.”

His hand left her and there was a pause that was filled by the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. His fingers were then replaced by the broad head of his cock, circling her opening and rubbing against her sensitive clit before inching forward into her. She arched her back and pushed to meet him, her toes curling in pleasure as he filled her.

“Oh yes,” she murmured as he found his rhythm, his hips rolling against her as he hit the perfect angle, one that left sparks going off behind her eyes. She felt him grip her cheeks and pull them open and she turned her head to see him watching the junction between them, the beloved shoes no doubt showcased in the periphery of his vision. He noticed her gaze and grinned back at her before knotting his hand into her hair and giving it a sharp tug, causing her to bow even further and allowing him to dive all the deeper into her hungry depths.

She could feel the heat starting to build in her core, that feral something that coiled just behind that most sensitive spot in her and told her that her climax was close. She managed to whimper out his name in warning and Jared growled back an acknowledgment, his hands moving to her throat, tipping her chin back and pulling her towards him. Marina reached behind her to steady herself, grabbing his sides as he increased his assault until she was coming apart around him. He had to change his grip quickly to keep her from falling over as the euphoria engulfed her and her legs threatened to give way. Soon, however, he was following her into that headlong rush into oblivion, calling her name as he emptied himself into the sheath surrounding him.

Carefully he laid her down on the sofa beneath them before excusing himself to clean up. He returned a minute later with several plush robes and bottles of water, helping her to wrap up before pulling her into his arms and offering her a drink. Marina gratefully took a draw of the cool liquid before laying her head on Jared's chest. As she gazed out at their bodies tangled together she smiled to see those heels, still tied firmly in place. Jared followed her gaze and smiled too when he realized what she was looking at.

“I'll buy you a dozen pairs of those shoes if you promise you'll keep wearing them for me, darling.” he murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

Marina laughed. “Did you come to visit me or the shoes?”

“You, of course,” he chuckled as he pulled her just a little tighter. "But the shoes certainly were a welcome addition."

 


End file.
